


Strawberry

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/F, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like very very mild, or so she thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: Cynthia ends up having breakfast with her one night stand, and it all goes downhill from there (well, her heart does anyway).
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The reason why all three of them were currently staring at a child’s drawing that unmistakably fell out of Cynthia’s pocket should have been obvious.

Or maybe not. There was no easy explanation, really. She could just blame it on her current job. 

Yes, that seemed right. Because she was getting frustrated at all the paperwork piling up on her desk, Cynthia slowly forgetting the thrill of actually exploring and researching instead of being stuck in her office while grading another essay about why Medusa was the real victim and Poseidon a big prick, or Athena having a really bad temper. 

_ Fine, she gets it.  _ She supports her students but please, stop. Stop relying on an old thread (that she has read a thousand times) on social media, going through all the trouble of rephrasing it, print and think  _ ‘Ah yes, this is perfect. I will definitely pass like the other ten people writing about the same thing, probably’ _

She still gives them a good grade anyway, being a free themed exercise and everything. 

  
  
  
  


So, an anthropologist walks into a bar later that day and meets with no one in particular but manages to empty her drink on the prettiest girl in the place (or in the whole world, really). And she didn’t even get to chance to taste it, her first fifth gin tonic.

She should be pissed, because it was her that knocked her glass out of her hand by walking by Cynthia who turned around in that exact moment. The brunette was in the middle of sharing her order to the bartender when she suddenly shivered, feeling a perfectly made gin tonic pouring down her silk dress. 

Cynthia did the most reasonable thing anyone would expect, which is choke on air and struggle to speak while the brunette kept apologizing with a thick, heavy accent ever present in her english. 

Fast forward to things, of course Cynthia ended in some stranger’s home with her blouse and pants askew on the floor, tangled in sheets and hearing that wonderful accent dragging her name and driving her insane. Because this woman’s breasts tasted like strawberry and  _ jesus christ, she loved strawberry ice cream a lot alright _ . And when she kissed the bridge between them, her hand trapped between this foreigner thighs, she only wanted to say thank you  _ thank you somuch, merci beaucoup, gracias, _ and so on. 

So, having this beautiful woman curling around her naked body was not the way she expected to end her evening. But she was lying if she didn’t like it.

“Cheri, I need you to leave before sun wakes up” the brunette muttered against the skin on her neck, and Cynthia shivered at the way her breath tickled her or how her nose nuzzled even closer. 

In her nearly absent state, she nodded half heartedly and didn’t mind that the sun was definitely peeking from the window already. Cynthia will close her eyes for ten minutes and then she will find strength to peel this gorgeous woman off her and leave. 

And it turned out great, she opened her eyes and felt rejuvenated immediately. Except when she stared at the clock on the nightstand and it glared a red 10.43 AM at her all judgemental. So 10 minutes turned out into five hours and  _ why is she still sleeping oh my god, and how does someone looks so beautiful asleep? This is illegal,  _ “You are illegal” she muttered and groaned afterwards while leaving the fortress that was this foreigner’s arms and the sheets.

Unceremoniously dressing up in wrinkled clothes, she took her share of seconds to stretch and crack a few joints while watching the brunette shuffle slightly. Her hands reached for the spot that must have retained some warmth from Cynthia’s body and something stirred inside her chest. 

But it was time to go. Reluctantly, she left her slumbering form behind and tried to sneak outside. Turning the knob, she felt silently grateful that the door didn’t creak like the one in her apartment. Or the floor didn’t have a loose tile,  _ like the one in her apartment. _ And that same door didn’t slam itself closed,  _ like that one door back home. _ And this child eating cereal,  _ just like- _

A child eating cereal, staring at her like she was absolutely nothing to be worried about. Just some stranger inside this house, which apparently has a child. A… child completely disinterested on her, who decided to go back on his cereal and  _ shrugged. _ So yeah, Cynthia wondered how normal this might have been… That he couldn’t care less (and yes, it did sting a little). 

She took one wrong step and those blue eyes (yes, definitely hers) returned to stare at her soul. He tilted his head and seemed deep in thought, but his small round face shone with a devilish idea while Cynthia stood frozen to the spot because  _ what were you supposed to do in these situations? How come the first time she does this,  _ this  _ happens? _

He rubbed his nose before speaking “Hi, are you my new mommy? Do you know how to make pancakes? Can you promise to teach me?”

Cynthia flinched because she didn’t expect to be spoken to. Which was ridiculous… But she intelligently answered “Uh” and walked towards the kid, but actually she was just casually making her way towards the entrance. Sadly, the open kitchen stood in the middle of her objective.

The kid looked at her expectantly.

“I mean, no. And, yes? But-” 

He smiled so bright, it was effective to make Cynthia’s knees weak because  _ she likes kids, okay  _ “So you promise!”

“I-“

“Oh no, absolutely not” a third voice joined from where Cynthia came. When looking around, she spotted the brunette holding her robes tight around her waist (the same one covered in hickeys but whatever, this reminder wasn’t relevant to Cynthia and nevermind her skin heating up). She met the blonde’s eyes and seemed… Not mad, but shy “I’m so sorry, this is not- I- Noah, pourrais-tu aller dans ta chambre?” the kid pouted heavily “S’il vous plaît mon amour?”

_ Noah,  _ she guessed struggled out of his chair and jogged away with each step heavier than the last one. He disappeared through the hall and the slam of a door rattled both women. The brunette only sighed and shrunk beneath her robes while meeting Cynthia’s eyes once again.

The blonde scratched her neck and spoke, “Look, I’m not going to judge. I will take my leave now, and this is all fine. I’m sorry I… Should have left before-“  _ oh, OOOH now it makes sense. It wasn’t a language barrier… Just, a drunk barrier _ . Cynthia gulped down feeling her mouth dry “Before your  _ son  _ woke up, so my bad”

She closed her eyes and her eyebrows relaxed more with each word “I’m grateful, but I also need to say that I don’t do this often” her eyes opened quickly and she took a step towards the other woman “Or ever, really”

She worried her bottom lip and Cynthia tried to reassure her with waving her hand and disregarding her worries “Seriously, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain a thing. I already told you, my bad”

The brunette smiled and Cynthia felt different kinds of warm. She began walking past her, strolling towards the entrance “Thank you, I'm not exactly sure what came over me last night. I have never done that” she giggled, her brown curls cascading down her chest “Or this”

Cynthia joined her at the door and snorted, “Yeah, me neither”

“But you know,” she whispered with a sheepish grin, so small you could have missed it “I don’t regret it”

“Oh” there goes her last hope of leaving unharmed. But alright, she has been stroken more than a couple times ever since waking up anyway.

Cynthia started waving awkwardly at her, taking a step outside when a blur of brown rushed towards her and pulled her sleeve. The kid had a lot of strength and with the element of surprise on his sight, the blonde stumbled on her knee and gasped.

Tiny fists grabbed her wrist while he stared up at the other woman “Maman…”

“Noah?! What are you doing?”

“She promised to teach me how to make pancakes, so now she has to” he was so good at pouting, even his mother’s defense was crumbling down right before Cynthia. 

“But I know how to make pancakes. And-“ he looked at Cynthia and mouthed an apology before facing her child once again “You don’t know her, my love. You can’t ask a stranger to cook for you”

“Maman, your pancakes are terrible. And you know her so it’s fine. You had a sleepover and everything”

_ Was was Cynthia supposed to say in all of this?! Nobody ever told her this situation was possible… What kind of karma is this?  _

“That’s not-“

“Mum, please?” the child turned his pleading eyes at Cynthia and exploited his options “Can you stay for breakfast?”

“Little guy, I think you should listen to your mom. Uhm… Maybe next time?” the brunette jolted at the assumption but recovered quickly and grabbed her son. He refused though, the kid was feisty.

“But I am listening to maman! She said that promises are serious things and you promised” he kept jumping on his feet on the same spot.

Cynthia laughed awkwardly and ruffled the boy’s hair “I’m sorry buddy, but you really didn’t let me”

“Noah please, I don’t want to ground you-“

“But I’m letting you now-“

The mother kneeled beside her son and tried again to retain this force of nature “Seriously, are my pancakes that bad?! I’m threatening to ground you, young man-“

“Yes they are maman-“

_ “-And you won’t listen to me-“ _

“Um-“ Cynthia really does take her lonely and peaceful mornings for granted. She won’t do that again after finally managing to leave, for real.

Mother and child began a stare down competition leaving her out of it and she was slowly deciding that maybe this was her chance to leave… She hoped so… She started to stand up when the brunette rolled her eyes “Fine, but only  _ if _ she wants to stay. And you would have to stay put to whatever she decides to, d’accord?”

Noah squealed in happiness and looked at Cynthia like he has already won, his hands back on interrupting her leave. And she didn’t dare look at the mother because sure, she could have easily pull her hand out of this midget’s grab and said farewell.

But to hell with it, this kid was too convincing for her own good. He will have the world around his pinky,  _ and Cynthia was really weak when it came to witty children.  _ And his mother was a really nice lady.

So yeah, he won. This time. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trick about getting your pancakes right is to let the eggs rest before hand, or so Cynthia thought anyway. Because she doesn’t have a secret ingredient… Maybe she was just good at making sugary food. Convenient for her sweet tooth, she might add.

Still, when Noah came to her and asked her all about it, she stared at his starry eyes and whispered to him that the last ingredient is  _ magic _ .

“Here,” she took the bowl and lowered it to Noah’s height “You have to close your eyes, visualize the perfect pancakes and then do this”

His eyes followed her hands with innocent curiosity and mimicked the gesture “Like this?” 

Diantha, she remembered (more likely she saw it on a receipt hanging on the fridge, but that should never come to light), watched as this stranger and her son made jazz hands right above the pancake mix from the kitchen counter. The brunette only arched an eyebrow but decided not to ask. It was too adorable to interrupt.

The blonde lifted the bowl and began pouring a big table spoon on the frying pan. She snuck some of it on a little spoon for Noah to approve the taste, and he did with intense nodding and hopping on his spot. She smiled and got back to work.

“Noah, go scrub those hands tidy and clean” said Diantha. She recognized the sound of shuffling fabric getting closer and deduced the mother would be studying above her shoulder if she didn’t add any poison… Or something very roman and epic like that.

Instead, Diantha rested her weight beside her and hummed in thought.

She tried to ignore the foreigner’s scrutinizing her but at the third time she accidentally touched the burning pan, she knew it a failed attempt. Diantha laughed softly, her hand covering her trembling lips. 

Cynthia _was not_ staring at the twinkle in those blue eyes. 

“You forgot your purse” the blonde blinked twice and said nothing, her expression blank. After a few seconds she grimaced in shame and returned to flip a pancake. This time, Diantha didn’t try to cover her mirth.

Cynthia gave her a side glance and glared at her without a single hint of steam, a tiny smile betraying her face. She was about to say something about being kicked out when the brunette spoke again.

“Don’t be mad,” her thick accent made her heart do weird flips and she didn’t like it because there’s no way she can get mad at that “I browsed through it-”

“Well, that’s uncalled for” she said jokingly.

Diantha covered her face for a second before giving her a really sheepish look “I know, but I meant to return it” and Cynthia also tried to ignore the fact that either way, Diantha would have had to call her. Because of course she forgot the purse, with her keys. And also her phone…  _ Holy shit.  _ So  _ little Noah basically saved her ass unknowingly. _

“And I noticed that you are a teacher” and that you also left your ID and license, and basically your whole soul.  _ Very smart _ “And that you carry an adorable drawing around”

“Oh”

She made a disregarding hand gesture and her shoulders tensed “So I took the risk of letting you stay for breakfast with my five year old, and I really wish those weren’t purposely misleading clues and I let a sociopath in my home”

Diantha laughed awkwardly and looked away.

“Because I also think you are really pretty”

The blonde dropped the tablespoon and cursed. She took her sweet time retrieving it from the floor and took really big breaths to stop her skin from heating up.

When Cynthia stood again, both women coughed a couple of times.

Finally and after saving the last pancake, she found her voice “If I tell you that I’m not a sociopath, wouldn’t that make me one? I mean-“ she mentally facepalmed herself and her brain became a constant sound that resembled _ AAAAAAH _ or something really close to that.

Diantha’s face looked tense and her emotions in a really evident turmoil, she was definitely swallowing down her cringe. Cynthia could feel it, internally and externally.

“I’m not! I’m not a sociopath” her hands waved frantically like it would help her make her point across “But I guess that’s what a sociopath would say? I mean-“

The brunette snorted very loudly, a sound unholy and  _ really gorgeous _ . She bursted into cacophonous laughter that made Cynthia flinch and tense. The blonde was glad that all pancakes stood in a pile neatly, safe and sound, and ready. Because for the whole time that she stood there while Diantha coiled her arms above her stomach and wiped the tears of laughter, Cynthia would have let the kitchen burn down.  _ She couldn’t move. _

She just started at the brunette’s trembling form while biting her tongue hard. She either wanted to scream and leave, or kiss her. Or maybe both in the correct order. 

“I’m so sorry” she said, every word shattered while she recovered her breath. Standing right once again, she rubbed her cheeks after her long and joyful momentum “I-” she turned around, her face clearly red for the small second Cynthia saw it before staring at her back now.

She scratched the back on her neck and pulled from hair there “Um- Should I leave?”

The brunette turned around and grabbed her shoulder still looking flustered. Dropping her hand like Cynthia had somehow burned her, she shook her head “You are possibly the worst or the best sociopath I have never known. But... don’t leave yet though,” 

Cynthia bit down her lower lip and focused on breathing.

“We have yet to score your pancakes” she said with a smile “I will serve some beverages now”

“Sure” her voice said, but her mind definitely drifted towards the night before and how did they end in this situation. There wasn’t a single good thing- No that was a lie and  _ that being a lie _ was exactly the wrong thing. This was too homey, too welcoming… Too domestic for a “one night stand”, although she had to stop calling it that because the sun currently seeping through the curtains, her serving the table for  _ three _ with Diantha told her enough. 

Giggles suddenly filled the silence from a mysterious source around the corner. The two women looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

And the peaceful breakfast they had together strung a cord in Cynthia’s heart. Even more when she  _ finally _ retrieved her purse from Diantha’s bedroom and bid farewell to both her and Noah.

He sniffed playfully while hugging Cynthia currently kneeling on the floor. Diantha stared them down seemingly uncomfortable about the whole affair, but this was it. The pancakes were a success and the recipe hung neatly on their fridge, but that’s all she would give them. She hoped it would stand as a good memory. 

That’s all there will be for this 

“Maman” Noah spoke softly still not letting go of Cynthia’s wrist. Dread settled on his mom’s features immediately.

“Noah, love” she picked him gingerly and fixed a strand of hair behind his ear. He shivered with delight “Don’t get crazy ideas,” her blue eyes trailed from Cynthia standing up to her son “C’est juste une amie”

“I’m not getting any crazy ideas maman. Your friends always visit you, right?” Diantha narrowed her eyes,  _ making this cute gesture with her nose. _ Noah’s twinkling eyes looked at Cynthia and his mother followed suit.

She fidgeted with her index fingers before pointing about her shoulder, “I should really get going” 

“When will you visit us again?” the kid perked at that and his mother just rolled her eyes. 

Cynthia only shifted the weight of her purse to the other shoulder and smiled sympathetically at the brunette “I will try soon, okay?”

He nodded while Diantha whispered something in his ear. She couldn’t listen at all, but Noah only pouted before his feet met the ground. At last, he hugged Cynthia’s legs once more and waved her goodbye while retreating inside.

Both women were now left alone, and Cynthia should have really started walking away a long time ago but she hasn’t yet. She worried her lower lip and stared at Diantha who did the same while hugging the door and tapping her fingernails on the doorknob. 

Her velvety accent cut the air nicely, “You sure you are not forgetting anything?” she smiled with complicity.

“No, I don’t think so” she grinned back and shoot “Should I?”

Diantha snorted and a soft blush dusted her face.

Neither moved yet, and there were a few words stuck in the blonde’s throat. She didn’t have the courage, though.

“I do want to… Say something before you go” Cynthia’s heart went silent while she waited for her to elaborate “I’m really sorry about this. I know I already said it but I don’t- I never have done  _ that _ before”  _ (last night)  _ “I had a rough day, but that’s no excuse”

“Oh, that’s okay. I think we are both on the same page” she started to shift her weight from foot to foot while her fingers tightened on her purse “Rough days and all, I get it”

Diantha’s smile softened her aching heartbeat a little, “Thank you, Cynthia”

The brunette took a step back and began closing the gap of the door frame “But-“ she stopped the second Cynthia found her voice again.

And the whole thing about Diantha letting the door gap even wider when sound didn’t need all that space to travel back and for, it did really bad things to her.

“What about meeting again? Maybe firsts steps?” she gulped down and sweat started to gather on the base of her neck “I mean… forget that we went ahead to third base and everything, in which we horribly failed by the way-“

She felt a pair of lips on her own and for a second, Cynthia thought she could count a few stray fleckles on the other’s fair skin. With her eyes fluttering close, her sensitivity ricocheted and she felt a hand traveling down her arm, her wrist, and leaving a piece of paper between her fingertips. 

The kiss ended without a single motion, it was but a touch of their lips.  _ Quite different from the night before. _ But it felt so much more real (sober, more importantly) and wherever Diantha brushed her, she could feel the trail sizzling her own skin. Her own lips vibrated with the ghost taste of strawberry, honey and pancakes. And this was a big placebo, because there’s no way she could have picked this from the short lived and superficial brush on their lips. 

She didn’t care, her fingers clutching the scrap of paper while she walked away. 

After nearly tripping with the stairs and dropping it, she cursed and shoved it inside her purse. But when she did so, Cynthia found a second surprise. Gingerly grabbing it, she unfolded the paper and stared.

“This kid has some nerve” she whispered feeling her skin heat up and a wide smile appearing on her face. With her finger she traced the lines of the stick figures and recognized herself and Noah, both wearing what she understood were chef hats. 

Carefully folding it again, she walked towards a parked cab and decided to keep it on her as a good luck charm. 

On her way home she also remembered that her phone must be filling up with notifications. Or maybe nobody really cared about a teacher on a sunday morning,  _ more likely. _

Getting her phone out of her purse she was honestly surprised that it still had battery, but her astonishment was short lived as she groaned very loudly and noticed that someone did. 

_ 1 missed call(s) from Steven (Devon Corp) _

_ 23 missed call(s) from Wallace  _

_ 112 unread messages. _

Before she could get to any of those, a call filled her screen once again. After a few seconds of staring at her silent phone and weighing her options, she took the phone to her ear.

A peppy voice met her on the other end “Yuhuuuu, did you forget about brunch?!”

  
  
  
  


-

Wallace stared at her with disbelief while Steven excused himself to answer a call. 

Cynthia only rolled her eyes and stared at the paper trapped on the man’s side. 

“I’m sorry but,” he began again “It’s hard to believe a few things. One, that you ended up sleeping with a stranger after, I might add, getting drunk? In a bar?  _ Alone? _ ”

The blonde crossed her arms, “It was a friendly bar”

“Sure. That completely reassures me” he offered the drawing to Cynthia and she gladly returned it inside her pocket, safe and sound “The second part just looks like a very wrong sitcom”

“Wallace-“

Putting his index finger between them, he interrupted her “The third thing that I’m both weirded out and  _ utterly impressed  _ is that you got yourself a date,  _ on your own” _

She shut her mouth with a click and narrowed her eyes towards the teal haired man. His smug aura offended her immensely.

“I’m still deciding if that’s a good thing, though” he retreated his also offending finger and began tapping his chin in thought. 

Before offering any other unwanted insight on the matter, Steven returned and kissed his husband on his forehead. Wallace’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed, his hand falling on the table. 

This didn’t quell his intensity though, “Love, Cynthia has grown so much already” 

Steven sat on the chair beside him and met her frown “Oh no, what did I miss?”

“You seriously weren’t listening to a single word I said, were you?” she sighed, although she really should have expected it.

“I’m sorry, I really wasn’t” the silver haired man smiled sheepishly and looked at Wallace for help, but he only shook his head. He began fumbling with his rings before his husband grabbed the fidgety hand and laced their fingers together.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Wallace is just making a big deal about a drawing” 

“Ah, the one that fell from your pocket? It was rather… Um, I didn’t really get it”

Wallace snickered before adding, “Because it was a  _ child’s _ drawing. And sure, you usually save some from assignments and what not-“

“Exactly, your point being? Hey! wait-“ she exclaimed too late, her purse being taken away.

He inspected its contents completely unbothered by the breach of privacy and Cynthia’s threats. Wallace hummed when he found what he was looking for and let the piece of paper flat on the table. 

Steven was the first one to comment on it, “That’s a great piece of artwork. Was it Yellow again?” 

“Well, she’s really good and I love her adorable depictions of otherwise horrible monsters and demigods” she looked at Steven and both nodded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“She’s very talented” Cynthia smiled at his remark and feeling proud. Meanwhile, Wallace only rolled his eyes.

“It is pretty good-“

“Thank you, I will tell her you liked her interpretation of Hypnos”

“Oh, Hypnos you say?”

“Yes! You know, the personification of-“

The tail haired mal coughed loudly. Both stopped ogling at the chance of talking about myths,  _ maybe later. _

“Cynthia you have known this kid for what? Five hours-  _ It doesn’t matter how long” _ she was about to say  _ three and a half _ but was harshly interrupted. She only cared about glaring at him and believing in bad omens “The thing is that you’re smitten”

“That’s not true”

“Well, you were carrying it inside your pocket” she opened her mouth to speak “And you definitely knew it was there, otherwise you would have reacted in surprise to it”

“Steven, whose side are you in?!” she bit back 

He only shrugged and sipped from his beverage. 

“I didn’t join your brunch to be judged”

“We aren’t judging-“ her glare impossibly became more fierce “Well, just your common sense. Also, I’m a little worried too”

Cynthia’s eyes softened and her questioning gaze made Wallace sigh heavily.

“You understand we care a lot about you, right?” she didn’t need to answer. She knew, and also knew  _ they  _ knew (that she knew) “It rubs me the wrong way that you ended up alone in a bar. Makes me wonder if something’s up, love”

She let a weak smile pull at her lips. The way Wallace was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, and also gave her an unspoken wish to hug him.  _ He could never know that  _ (she already knew that  _ he knew this) _ .

“Thank you, but I’m alright. Just stress from work”  _ or lack of, really. _

Steven warily looked at her and then at Wallace. Both spouses shared  _ that look _ that told her they were having a telepathic argument. By the way Wallace’s eyebrows knit together, she deduced that he wasn’t winning it.

The silver haired man smiled before facing their friend again. 

“We think-“ Wallace sent him a silent threat “Well, I think there’s nothing wrong in being smitten. I know that as a fact. Although it might be too soon, but you have repeatedly complained about monotony and how frustrated it has made you feel lately” he nonchalantly took a sip from his glass before continuing “So go for it”

Wallace looked very impressed at him, but Cynthia only felt herself getting more confused by the second “What do you mean? Go for what?”

Seemingly striking a cord, Steven looked crestfallen out of the sudden “Is that not how you say it?”

“What he meant,” his husband reassured him with a hand on his shoulder and a harmless squeeze. His eyes were locked on Cynthia “Call her and try again, but please let us know the time and place. And also let us pick you up when you are both done”

The blonde snorted, her heart also being squeezed throughout this whole chat. She nodded at them before unceremoniously taking her last  _ big _ bite of her food. Wallace really,  _ really _ tried to remain unbothered by it.

She then stood up with a last chug of tea and recovered Yellow’s drawing, now secured inside her purse.

“Thank you guys. I appreciate you very much, but I already texted her. Can you take care of a child, though?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originshipping is not the main course but please believe me when i tell you that it will get very, valid and toothachingly pretty soon (if not already). Also, some characters are coded within the autism spectrum (: this hc keeps returning


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we have a plot now. Ever since I started this fic I was struggling between giving it a real plot or just funsies but i guess we ended up here... So even if it wont be too long, (give or take two more chapters) im still not sure how many.

It has been two months and a half since Cynthia and Diantha met. Two months and thirteen days to be exact, and in between they have had a total of three official dates. Well, kind of.

Being a foreigner, Diantha didn’t trust just anyone to take care of Noah.  _ No, not even Cynthia’s friends although they seemed really nice, but Diantha didn’t know them as much. And yes, Cynthia is still a stranger.  _ She often had this friend of hers that Noah loved expending time with but that particular day, he was very busy and Cynthia heard him apologizing in french.

The blonde had an easy solution, “We can stay at your place and cook something. Wallace recently gave me a recipe that I want to try out”

She heard shuffling from the other side of the phone and a warning addressed to Noah faintly fading away. She waited while tapping her pen on one of the essays she has been postponing to grade from one of her students obsessed with Percy Jackson and what else. Her attention focused in the next couple of lines when finally Diantha’s thick accent snapped her out of it “Are you really okay with Noah being with us? We could reschedule”

“Between my classes with the end of the trimester weighing me down and your auditions” she snorted “Let’s not tease our luck, I will see you tomorrow.  _ And  _ I did promise I would see him again”

Diantha laughed softly, her voice wrapped with a velvet tune “That’s adorable”

They hung up after a while. Cynthia got to finish his work and before getting home she took a detour to buy the things she needed for the next day, including a surprise for Noah (it was chocolate).

(He loved it).

They enjoyed a nice afternoon with slightly overcooked chop suey,  _ because the pleasant surprise was that Noah loved vegetables as much as chocolate. _ Afterwards the kid declared that he would teach them how to draw, and they complied willingly.

With a second goodbye and a promise for next time, Cynthia left with a couple of drawings that weighed nicely inside her pockets. The smile on her face felt as heavy. 

And the second time came around two weeks later. Diantha was the one to lead the plan this time, saying she has been more stressed than lately and that it would be nice to forget about  _ things _ . Cynthia loved that she was promoted to heartfelt conversations under the 2 AM moonlight almost daily with Noah’s soft snoring as a second layer in the background.

The blonde wanted to ask about  _ things, _ but didn’t feel like it was her place (yet, she hoped).

“Where should we go?” Cynthia said trying to shove Wallace’s face away from her phone. 

“Well,” she spoke slowly “I don’t know many places” 

_ Of course she doesn’t,  _ “I know this place with a park that has a nice view of a lake. Noah would enjoy it since many people bring their pets and all”

“Oh,” her voice pitched with surprise “It sounds amazing but… this time Noah will expend the day with his uncle”

Wallace gave her a thumbs up and his eyes shone with mischief. Cynthia just rolled her eyes and walked away to avoid any more eavesdropping “I see…” she chewed on her lower lip absentmindedly and hummed in thought.

“Is that disappointment I’m hearing?” Diantha chuckled.

“Ah! No, I’m sorry. That’s not it…” her voice sounded alarmed and even if the brunette couldn’t see her, she started waving her hands around frantically “I guess I got too caught up on the idea, I-“

Wallace snorted very loudly and Steven regarded him with a quizzical glance. She ignored them for the sake of hearing the other woman “Well, I hope my company is enough”

Her mind wanted to scream, but her voice found strength to be more sensible “It is! We could go somewhere else then, just… let me think about it?”

“Of course” she said too soon and unknowingly startled the blonde. She could feel her skin heating up suddenly.

“It’s a date then”

“It is”

She smiled the whole minute they stayed in silent while hugging the phone close to her face. Her grin faltered when she realized that the two men were staring with completely different levels of compliance in their faces. Even Steven looked smug. 

Cynthia turned around feeling her face on fire and coughed but whatever she was about to say got interrupted by Diantha “I will be eagerly waiting, Cynthia. See you friday?”

Her words got caught in her throat at the way her own name was pronounced. She nodded at someone who could not see her and mentally scolded herself for being so awkward. 

She heard Diantha smile at the other end, a really small and short laugh. Then she hung up. 

Cynthia met with both men at the dinner table and Wallace began a monologue about the perfect place to have a date. At the end, she took one of his suggestions first because it was actually a great idea and second to shut him up. 

Steven shrugged and chuckled beside him. They shared a silent discussion that ended with agreement by the way they kept smiling at each other. 

She didn’t understand then, but she will learn to regret that choice.

  
  
  


The blonde was regretting everything. 

For starters, she regretted listening to Wallace and also her inability to read minds. Because this could have been easily avoided.

She struggled to feel comfortable in her informal suit in the middle of overly dressed people, Steven beside her making small talk with more representatives of Devon Corp and who else while his husband betrayed her a few feet away. She groaned under her breath while staring at Diantha lively talking with Wallace and a third party in that beautiful backless dress that subtly accentuated her body and made her stand out even more. It was like a spotlight kept following her around, her dress being a spotless white in a sea of dull colors.  _ She was so beautiful. _

Sometimes her blue eyes looked above her shoulder and smiled at Cynthia looking apologetic. The blonde awkwardly waved at her and cursed everytime when Steven repeatedly asked her if she caught a fever. 

It was an infuriating occasion and her messy bun hung low and kept itching her neck and making matters worse. She wondered if it was too late to run away, probably join Noah and carelessly stain her cheap suit with paint and glue. 

She repeated a mantra inside her mind:  _ it was for Diantha’s sake, she’s talking to someone important that will help her career. She hasn’t dumped you  _ yet _ so take deep breaths. This is an opportunity for her. _

It worked throughout all the night. She tried to focus on Steven’s chat with other people with also carrying a heavy accent.  _ They were probably talking about rocks, fossils and something about caves,  _ which originally would have picked up her attention but right now she wasn’t feeling too great in her own skin. 

But hey, there was a chocolate fountain that rich people hardly even looked at. While dipping fruit in chocolate she somehow managed to ease a little. At least until Diantha gingerly grabbed her hand from behind and led them outside, the air immediately feeling lighter.

Cynthia started a lighthearted talk about nothing in particular: the weather, the greenery, the moon. It didn’t matter, because Diantha followed her cues. They started joking about individuals they met back there, how stiff and  _ boring  _ it all was. Or what could Noah be doing right at this second, how he would have loved that dog, how many vases has he broken, they laughed and laughed.

The brunette had to continuously wipe tears or joy from her eyes but she never let go of Cynthia’s hand. At some point they ever started a thumb war that neither really tried to finish. It was an excuse to soothe one another, currently breathless and snorting so loud they scared an elder nearby.

“I’m really sorry, Cynthia” she said suddenly and the aforementioned felt her heart racing out of the sudden “I ruined our date”

“Diantha, Diantha, Diantha…” she clicked her tongue while looking for the right words. They have been walking away from the noise, sitting on a lonely bench near a park  _ that Noah would have loved because it was a tire swing hanging from a tree.  _ Their fingers were intertwined and it felt  _ right. _

The foreigner lifted an eyebrow, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Pardon my french, but that gathering was shit” Diantha opened her mouth to speak but Cynthia beat her “But… Don’t worry. The best part always comes  _ afterwards” _

Their shoulders bumped together while they faced each other. The sound of a single cricket faded away and there was a comfortable tension hanging in the air.  _ It was inexplicable how it came off as comfortable,  _ but somehow it just did.

“I’m sorry I didn’t research beforehand though”  _ it’s also Wallace’s fault for not specifying that there was an event  _ “I wouldn’t have bothered to go there if I knew”

She chuckled and Cynthia’s eyes lingered on her lips “I can’t deny that it was unexpected, I definitely didn’t see you as one who would willingly attend those type of gatherings”

The blonde snorted and her eyes fluttered closed “Well, at least something good came out of it. How did it go with Wallace?”

She heard her shift her weight “Wallace is such a lovely man. I think it took me so long to meet him, I swear” Cynthia hummed in acknowledgement “He said it was a struck of luck to have someone like Brycen there. Wallace kept apologizing about kidnapping me and… I feel really guilty for leaving you”

“None of that,” she sighed “I was the one who insisted. You told me that it didn’t turn out great in your last audition”

“You remembered that” she said, her voice closer. 

“Of course, why shouldn’t I?” The blonde scoffed and leaned towards the smell that brought her back to their first night.

“Well… You were mostly asleep when I decided to let my frustrations out, as I often do” 

“I know, you also told me that’s because you don’t want Noah listening”

She laughed and her perfume mixed with champagne “That’s quite the avid memory”

Cynthia let a smug smile show on her face, feeling lightheaded. She focused on her own heartbeats “Touché”

Her ears went numb, filled with the hammering inside her ribcage. She couldn’t know if Diantha answered something, she couldn’t hear. 

But her lips could feel the vibrations of Diantha’s nervous touch. She eagerly kissed back, her hand suddenly placed right beneath her chin while the brunette’s hands settled nicely on her collarbone. Her fingertips trembled and it tickled her skin, but she could only focus on memorizing the flavor of Diantha’s lipstick.

  
  
  
  


-

“Hello Cynthia! Where did you go last night? I tried to look for you but Wallace stopped me” he was smiling, completely unbothered by the hickey that greeted everyone right above the collar on his shirt. 

Her eyes trailed over Wallace, currently fixing them bowls with reheated food. She insisted on having those tiny desserts the teal haired man  _ definitely  _ hoarded from the night before instead,  _ that’s just like him.  _ But “You need a proper meal first, lady. You stink of alcohol and sex”

So yeah, she really didn’t have a say when her own hips and thighs were littered with shades of fading purple. 

It’s not like the pair needed to know anyway  _ (but of course she knew that Wallace  _ knew).

Wallace put a bowl in front of her that smelled delicious, her own stomach growling. 

The night before and the morning after, she stayed at Diantha’s house but sadly didn’t get to see Noah. When his mother called to pick him up he excitedly explained that “Uncle Sycamore is treating me with waffles, so no maman. See you later, au revoir!” and a kissy noise from the man in question before they hung up. 

She left the house with a pout and a headache. Diantha kissed her farewell and promised to make up for their ruined date. It was enough to soothe her a little.

The next best thing to improve her sunday was Wallace’s concoction of black turtle beans soup  _ with cheese. _ The throbbing in her head was gone the second her nostrils gladly took in the smell.

Before digging in, she glared at the cook and dared him to say something. Wallace shrugged and filled the seat next to his husband, who was already humming with delight while he ate. 

“Diantha is amazing, by the way” 

“I know” she answered Wallace without missing a beat and waited for him to reach his point.

“She has won me over. I understand now why you are so smitten”

“I’m not-“ she rolled her eyes and decided it was better not to argue with him. Instead, she wondered aloud “You told me to go there because you wanted to meet her, didn’t you?”

He only smiled. 

“Seriously, why am I looking for a girlfriend if i have you breathing down my neck already”

Steven chuckled while hiding half of his face behind a napkin, his voice was muffled when he spoke “I didn’t know you wanted to be Diantha’s girlfriend” her mind caught up on the slip on her tongue and Wallace tried to swallow his laughter. She groaned and covered her face with her hands “But that’s good, I like her too”

“Right?” Cynthia peeked through her fingers and saw them sharing a saccharine exchange “I approve her too, she seems very promising”

They nuzzled their noses together in a short eskimo kiss before Wallace stood up and began picking up the dirty dishes. Cynthia forgot to protest about  _ not needing their approval, (what the heck)  _ and offered herself to wash them when Steven caught her hand for short second. It was unusual of him to do that, but he looked cheerful while pointing her towards his home office.

Before following after him, Wallace gave her a trail full of pastries from the night before. He winked at her and left through the archway that led to the kitchen. She smiled and stuffed her face with them all the way. Thankfully, Steven wasn’t too big on sweets. 

“You seem happy lately” he said once Cynthia joined him. He was impulsively reorganizing his photographs and rocks (gemstones, whatever) before leaving a couple of letters right at the center of his desk. 

She recognized a few of his wedding and some of his niece Lisia. Her eyes fell on the framed picture of his father and Steven noticed.

He smiled and spoke slowly, “Since my father died I have had my hands full of paperwork. It’s a little troublesome that I don’t get to travel as much” he replaced its spot with one of Wallace’s “But I finally settled down”

“Those are big words, are you okay?” she snorted and shuffled on her seat, her hands growing sweaty.

He dropped one of the letters before Cynthia, “You are free to turn it down, but Devon needs someone on the field. And I know you have been looking for an excuse to… well, flee”

She gingerly took the envelope and started rummaging for its contents. Before even getting to read about anything else, her eyes immediately fell on the name “Lascaux cave?!”

He nodded, a big grin plastered on his face.

“But that’s not open to the public yet, how come?” she stood up and began reading the rest of the letter quickly.

“And it won’t be for quite a while, but the restoration process is still operational and they’ve asked for specialists in fields as varied as biology, biochemistry, botany, hydrology, climatology, geology, fluid mechanics, archaeology, anthropology-“

She gasped, “I thought you said that Devon didn’t profit on these kind of things”

“That is… Still true, unfortunately. This is an investment of my own, they have reached us to help”

She smacked her hands, and the letter, on the surface of the desk and exclaimed “And you are not going?!” 

Steven visibly deflated, eyebrows furrowed and the hint of a pout showing through “I- No, I can’t”

“You’re such a baby” 

“That’s definitely not true. The whole reason I’m not going is because I’m no longer an infant, but instead I’m a responsible adult that has to…” he sighs “Take care of things”

She didn’t answer for a while, her mind still wrapped around the fact that if she takes this job then she would have to travel to France.  _ She also has to learn french, and she will have to explain this to her school  _ “Why would I ever turn this down?” she said after a while.

Steven stared at her with narrowed eyes, “I thought you were thinking of Diantha as your partner? Wouldn’t you like to discuss this with her?”

“That’s not-“  _ oh, right.  _ Diantha. A foreigner that can definitely teach her french but  _ that wasn’t the issue, for fuck’s sake.  _ She understood clearly Steven’s reasoning. Because Diantha wasn’t in France, she was right here. 

But she was new to her life, they have only known each other for two months. There is no way she would be shutting down this opportunity.

Right?

  
  
  
  
  


-

Then we have the third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to learn more about Lascaux, you can learn about it on its official wikipedia page for starters (: its a really interesting article, but what you need to know is that its more of a setting of many caves with over 600 parietal wall paintings. It has been shut down due the damage it has sustained with some of the paintings being badly damaged due natural and other contaminants. Although they have been restored for most parts, researchers find the creation of replicas extremely important to preserve the information just in case things get worse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading that lol, but this won’t be important for the plot to be honest. Lets say that I always found it very interesting, as much as Steven and Cynthia do. Theres only nerds in this house.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving out the details, for starters “No, Cynthia. You won’t need to learn french for that we have interpreters”  _ but she really wanted to  _ and “Yes, the expedition is supposed to happen in roughly a year from now”  _ and how much is roughly and why use the word  _ supposed.

And most importantly the question hanging (not so long, because Wallace is quick to read the mood and bring beverages) is what was she going to do with Diantha  _ (guys, don’t forget Noah please).  _

The answer is nothing. Because she doesn’t owe them anything, does she? It’s not like they would suddenly fall in love in the pass of these tenth months  _ and she has plans too, plans that don’t include her because she’s a stranger.  _

So yeah, it comes to Cynthia cleaning her apartment four times because Diantha and Noah will come to visit her. And she wants to follow Wallace’s advice of leaving it out in the open. No harm.

Probably Diantha will be completely cool with it, or even relieved because  _ they were just enjoying whatever this was. _ She will miss Noah though, if Diantha decides not to show up again. That’s exactly why Cynthia went out of her way to buy the double amount of sugary trinkets just for this occasion, because Noah has as much or even more of a sweet tooth than her (well, if that was even possible honestly).

Of course his mom wouldn’t let him eat more than three treats (but Cynthia still left a couple more in Noah’s bag unbeknownst to his mom). The blonde shared the secret and a compliance wink with the kid and they bid farewell. No kiss this time, not on the lips anyway.

She didn’t tell her. Inside her skull, Steven’s words rattled heavily “Remember that the status of the cave is rather unpredictable, so although the expedition is  _ supposed  _ to happen there is a slight chance things could be postponed until further notice” Cynthia pouted at him, the letter clutched in her hands.

“Devon Corp is still going to pay you either way” Wallace added, his eyes trained on the silver haired man with disbelief but an honest smile on his lips nevertheless “More likely, the  _ president  _ will personally hand you the payment”

Said president whined at his husband, “You know that cave is very important and-“

“Various minerals have been developed on its walls but more importantly within those natural conditions, I know love”

The memory faded with them kissing.

So what if…  _ what if,  _ just what if she ruined something too prematurely? Maybe they could enjoy more time, maybe Diantha will return to France. Or the project would be cancelled. Or they would fall in love… and somehow deal with the fact that they won’t be seeing each other for two years.  _ Maybe she should stop daydreaming. _

The blonde started pulling away the clean dishes when her eyes drifted to the fridge and stopped on the drawing that hung neatly on it.

  
  
  
  
  


-

“Can you really take care of Noah?” she said while watching Steven slicing carrots.

From the other room she heard Wallace scoffing, “Shouldn’t you be cleaning cauliflowers?”

The blonde scowled while picking up where she left the vegetables in vinegar “Answer the question please”

“Cynthia, I took care of my niece ever since she opened her eyes. I’m pretty sure I can take care of this child” his voice has gotten closer but he hasn’t showed up his face through the archway yet. Even so, Cynthia could perceive him rolling his eyes.

“Don’t say  _ this child,  _ his name is Noah” she spat.

Steven orderly gathered the vegetables and previously grated cheese inside the glass tray “Didn’t you once say that he was a little terror and a schemer?” 

“Yes, because he’s the best wingman she could ever have. Aside from us, clearly” the teal haired man joined them with a smug smile “We are lending our house and even being treated as nannies, that’s how much we love you”

The blonde sighed and stated, “I’m regretting this plan already” 

“But Cynthia, we will be on the room next door. There’s nothing to be worried about and I even purchased the supplies and treats you suggested”

“Thanks… I guess” she stared at Steven. The man started scratching the back on his neck with a sheepish grin leaning to a nervous wreck beneath her scrutinizing eyes “Aren’t you both a little too eager to babysit?” 

Wallace came around and ruffled his husband’s hair lovingly before kissing his temple “Steven misses our niece a little too much since she took over for me and started traveling overseas”

“I suppose so” he nodded once and stood up in time with the sound of the ring bell. The three pair of eyes fell on the entrance immediately.

“Alright love,” the teal haired man grabbed Cynthia from her shoulders and urged “You need to change clothes. Everything is ready inside the oven, just a few more minutes for the gratin and voila” 

“Why should I change?” his hands retreated and instead pointed at her shirt currently stained with gravy “Fair enough, what about the door?” 

On cue, Steven’s voice came from the entrance while he greeted what she recognized as Noah’s squeals of excitement. 

She took a deep breath and left through the second door that led to the hallway, her feet dragging her inside the spare room where Wallace already prepared a change of clothes beforehand. 

Honestly, she was wondering who was more excited about all of this. But when she finally saw herself in the mirror with a V neck vest that actually worked nicely with her silhouette, high waisted trousers and her long hair falling from her messy bun; she decided that it was her. Definitely her, because she really wanted to impress her. 

She fixed her long fringe as much as she could, because it kept doing its own thing covering her eye, and left the room with the sounds of an ongoing conversation coming from the main living room. Sometimes there was laughter and a few other moments the only thing present was Noah’s excited voice.

Like now, when she entered the room while the kid was sharing his story about slaughtering a ferocious dragon with his uncle Sycamore. A really interesting story that was interrupted was Diantha asking him where did he learn those words and sending a pointed look towards the uncle in question.

The second interruption was when everyone noticed the blonde awkwardly standing with the archway. It was shortly lived though, because Noah reacted quicker than anyone and ran to her. She met him on her knees while hugging the kid below her chin “Hey chipmunk, what was it about dragons and knights?” 

He giggled and put an arm's length (as much as he could) between them to meet her eyes “I didn’t say knight, I just told them than I’m a princess that slaughters dragons!” 

“That’s right, we might get going and begin with that illustrated book you promised!” added Sycamore offering his arms to the squealing child “We better get started before dinner, what do you think?”

“Yes!” he didn’t argue, but instead of accepting the man’s embrace he grabbed one of his hands and pulled him away not before dragging a second victim right away with his free hand. Before disappearing, Wallace gave his husband a pointed look that said it all. Steven excused himself and left the two women on their own devices. 

They heard Noah all the way until a door was shut, then absolute silence.

Cynthia ironed her pants with her hands and smiled at the brunette. The latter was absentmindedly fixing her usual braid while avoiding her eyes. 

Even knowing that they weren’t the only persons in the house, they have never been left alone like  _ this.  _ Tapping her fingernails on the coffee table, Diantha cleared her throat and broke the silence.

“Hey” she whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips and a curious glint in her eyes. 

The blonde took a few steps closer and answered her own soft “Hey”, a snort breaking through while she sat down on the single seat. She could have sat beside her on the couch given that she was right in the middle but maybe not yet… Or maybe she was given her the choice of sitting on either side… 

Whatever. Diantha slid closer to her, their knees bumping together while her fingers nervously played with the frilly fabric of her silk shorts. 

_ They were nervous? It was stupid… _ Sure, they hardly knew each other but well, except intimately-  _ No that was then,  _ this is now (also they were very _ very _ drunk then!). It’s completely different. She gingerly grabbed her hand and immediately noticed that Diantha’s shoulders relaxed and her thumb started tracing circles on the blonde’s skin.

“How was your day?” was a great start, she hoped.

“It was good, very slow but I finally managed to schedule an appointment with Brycen’s friend” her smile became brighter and her grasp on Cynthia’s hand more firm “I guess I will celebrate that with you, although it’s not much”

“Bullshit, that’s really good news” she moved closer and let her free hand fall on her shoulder “I bet that she’s already decided in having you”

“Well not exactly, it’s a tough bet because I’m leaning on Brycen’s friend that  _ knows  _ someone herself… Conveniently a french producer though” Cynthia rolled her eyes and incited a laugh in her.

“See? You already have it in your pocket. I’m stealing Steven’s best wine for this” she kissed Diantha’s lips, stood up and walked away only taking a few seconds to realize that. 

She didn’t have time to wonder if that was a wrong call though, because the brunette followed her to the kitchen and returned the quick kiss before smirking to herself and sitting on a stool there “Fine by me, what would it be then?”

Cynthia hummed in thought, “I have a better idea but maybe it’s best to leave it for after we eat”

“Oh” Diantha’s smirk flattered and she began brushing away stray strands of hair from her flushed face. 

“No, wait! I-“ she laughed awkwardly “I didn’t mean that…”

They stared at each other with matching shades of embarrassment for a solid ten seconds before bursting into laughter. Cynthia moved towards the counter where Diantha was currently leaning on and waited for both of them to catch their breath. 

Blue eyes fluttered closed as Cynthia tasted the strawberry flavor of the other’s lip balm. The brunette’s hand settled on her waist while the latter cupped her head and tilted it for better access, her free hand on the small of her arched back. 

It was short and sweet, before the smell of burnt food acted as a reminder of the evening to come. They separated and Cynthia rushed to the oven to find that everything was perfectly fine, thankfully. A burnt corner here and there, nothing too big. 

The food looked delicious and tasted just the same, even better with the great company and healthy laughter. Once in a while they strained their hearing to pick up any noise coming from the other room but the only clue that they were still there was Steven’s apologetic interruption for when the pizza arrived for the quartet. 

Diantha took the opportunity to ask him if everything was alright but the man only smiled and nodded all the way. 

They stared at each other.

“Should we check on them?” said Cynthia with her fingers anxiously tapping on the wooden table.

Diantha seemingly weighted her options, “Well, I don’t think that’s necessary… Sycamore is with them” her eyes widened and she returned to fix her braid unnecessarily “I mean, I trust your friends too and as little as I know Wallace, I’ve come to trust him- And of course Steven too! I-“

“Hey,” Cynthia snorted and grabbed her hand. She began motioning patterns on her skin with her thumb “Don’t beat yourself on it, I understand. And they do, too”

She visibly relaxed, even sighed but added nothing else. Her eyes still panned towards the door Steven just walked through.

“By the way…” she tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but her curiosity still seeped through her voice with a higher pitch “What’s the deal with Sycamore? Nothing wrong with him being around, but wasn’t he busy and all?”

The brunette laughed to herself, bitterly. She reluctantly let her hand go and began fishing up the dishes from the table. Diantha tried to help but had it prohibited, an icy glare from Cynthia. 

She still followed her to the kitchen once again and kept the conversation going throughout all the time it took to do the dishes.

“Well, Sycamore hasn’t been doing too great honestly. Before we came here, he had a terrible break up and his very dramatic flair does not help him”

“Well, maybe it runs in the family?” the noise of the dishes clanking together gave them a few seconds to pause.

“Not exactly, we are not really related though” Cynthia let out a questioning sound that amused Diantha somehow “But he is like family to us. Although before joining me we had a terrible fight and unsurprisingly had to do with that ex of his”

“Jesus, what kind of ex is that?”

“Not one I’m very fond of. The guy is not a bad person I suppose, but we had various disagreements that led to no good” against Cynthia’s will, she began drying the dishes and completely ignored her grunt of disapproval “He was a really good aid, had many strings that helped me get a few minor but well paid jobs. But our enmity began when I was pregnant and he highly stated that it might ruin my career”

Cynthia stopped mid wash, and frowned at her “A top grade asshole, I see”

“I agree. But I also understand why he said that… But of course I wouldn’t have it any other way. Sure, the last couple of years I have been a full time mom and there’s nothing I could regret about it” she sighed heavily “But I took his words very harshly and out of pride, I walked away and denied any chance of work attached to him”

“I don’t see anything wrong about that thought”

“Thank you, love” she kissed her temple sending an electric wave down her spine “I understand why you say that but there is nothing easy about being an amateur without strings from higher places. Although whatever I manage will be by my own effort, it does get a little frustrating sometimes…” 

She dried her hands and waited while Diantha kept herself busy with the chore at hand “I’m convinced you will find your way up anytime now, you don’t need someone with their head right up their ass”

Cynthia felt pride in making her laugh.

“Though, where does Sycamore fit in all this?”

“Sycamore is too good sometimes. He loved him, he still does. But his ex shed too many red flags, even someone as mellow as him had to walk away. Although he still believes he will change, forget about his ideals of a perfect world and all those things that make you think he has a few to many loose nuts here and there”

“I’m curious about his idea about a perfect world but it kind of reminds me of someone I wished I never knew, so let’s do something more interesting instead”

Diantha wiped her hands clean and faced her partner with a distracting twinkle in her blue eyes “What do you have in mind?”

And of course it was ice cream.

But not only that, it was dark chocolate ice cream with (Steven’s) red wine. Not too many, just enough to make Diantha’s tastebuds celebrate the gift that is everything good in life.

Even the ironic things, like her obsession over really bad drama and musicals that make no sense (but Cynthia will watch those with her if she asked her too). 

The maddening things, like the blonde’s unhealthy behavior about competing with her peers at work for her students’ favoritism “As I said, every student I meet leaves my course with a newfound passion for history. Not my words, evidently”

Again, Diantha’s surprisingly awful taste in movies.

“I tell you. Mamma mia 2 is just as amazing as the first one. There is so much you can appreciate about the production improvements and those sequences they pull off? They look amazing! Like that number with Sophie and Sky where they managed to-“

Or Cynthia’s ability to bring her countless useless knowledge stored deep in her brain, pulling answers like…

“I have always dreamt about leaping from Lefkada’s cliff” she said, completely satisfied with her answer.

“Oh no, is that really your final wish?” 

  
  


She started second guessing her beliefs, because someone like Diantha who had so much to give and a child in her care wouldn’t understand her. Her mouth was faster though, spewing words left and right “When I was a midget, my grandma gave me a book of greek and roman myths. It was one of those cheap books that don’t even have covers but it was my treasure”

Diantha smiled, her chin propp on her hand while she listened carefully.

“At the very end I found this curious myth about Lefkada, and it has to do with Adonis and Aphrodite- Don’t mention Mamma mia again, it has nothing to do with it”

The brunette hid her laughter behind her hand but complied, said nothing.

“It starts with the tale of Adonis, a handsome man with a broken heart that finds himself stranded at the top of a cliff. He decides to end his life, completely affliged and in despair. So he leaps and touches the bottom” the blonde has begun re-enacting everything with her hands, and if it weren’t that her brain was wrapped in her storytelling she might have find it odd and stopped but alas, she was not paying attention to her gestures “The goddess of love, Aphrodite, who has been watching the whole ordeal from her spot in Olympus feels her heart heavy and regrets the loss. So she decides to bring him back to life, but heals his broken heart”

Even if Diantha appears honestly immersed in the story, she regrets her rambling and decides to wrap it up quickly.

Sheepishly, she smiles and concludes “Anyway, it’s a myth that has many versions. But the common knowledge is that people wrongly believe that leaping from this cliff will cure the afflicted and bring them back to life. It’s stupid, I know”

“I don’t find it stupid at all. There is something mystical but also very human, and real... For people to believe that” she moved closer to her, her honest joy giving Cynthia confidence “But it makes me even more curious about why you would choose to do that. Is your heart heavy and broken?”

“Not exactly,” their hands met, but Diantha released one of her own to pull Cynthia’s fringe out of her face with velvet fingers “But I believe wholeheartedly that there is a point in our lives where we wont find something else to do, so I would like to choose to do as much as I please before my bones weaken and then I want to take the jump. My own choice, I guess”

“There is something romantic about choosing greek though, but sure I won’t bring any odd tales that definitely mirror yours” she smiled and Cynthia rolls her eyes “But I hardly think there will be a time with no more new adventures for me, as long as I have Noah”

“Well, touché” they shuffled closer, their breaths mingling together “There is something very permanent, but very magical about being a mother”

And Diantha was about to say something else. And their lips were supposed to meet, but a crash startled them.

They sighed altogether, before Cynthia tried really hard not to laugh while Diantha managed different levels of embarrassment and resignation on her expression.

With their hands still clasped together, they began walking towards the room with three responsible adults and the little terror that is Noah.

They didn’t expect that all three of the responsible adults would be covered in rainbow stains matching the disastrous state of the walls.

“Mon dieu,” Diantha looked pale, her eyebrows nearly leaving her face in shock while she switched between english and french in what seemed a very colorful reprimand. 

She didn’t get too far though, because as soon as Noah pouted it was Wallace that carried him and defended the boy “Diantha, you don’t have to scold him. It’s not his fault”

The mother almost swallowed her tongue, “I- What? Whatever do you mean? Of course I have to, look at your walls!” she stared between Steven and Wallace, sometimes glaring at an apologetic looking Sycamore “I’m so sorry, I will pay for yours walls-“

Once again, Wallace interrupted her politely “Don’t be! And no need at all” Noah smiled brightly in his arms, like he already won an argument that none present really understood yet “Diantha, darling… I will admit,” he grabs Noah by the armpits and raises him this time with an arm’s length away from him “This little terror managed to get us all three between his… Yucky… Sticky little fingers” 

All adults follow his eyes that travel from the broken jar of jam staining the carpet, and the recognizable small handprints on everywhere the paint went. Diantha was sweating and Cynthia just stared dumbfounded.

On cue and to Diantha’s further demise, Noah put his paint wet hand on Wallace’s hair adding a splash of yellow on his otherwise teal mane. Steven immediately grimaced, looking away while Sycamore seemed ready to plead for his life at the moment understanding that maybe Noah trespassed a line he shouldn't have… A dangerous territory that he wouldn’t hear the end of from Diantha’s expected rage burst.

But to everyone's surprise, Wallace sobbed and hugged him tightly, the kid returning the embrace and giggling with delight “And I love him” he then turned to his husband and looked utterly crestfallen, a manipulative maneuver that must have already rubbed on him from Noah. He finally added without missing a heartbeat “Steven, I want to have a kid”

The man in question shot himself out of the couch, frightening everyone except Noah “I- you what?! Wallace, did I hear that right?” his mouth hung open while looking around their living room with the handprints that won't be cleaned off easily, if at all. The rainbow splatters contrasted heavily against their eggshell walls and this should have bothered him immensely “No way…”

The silver haired man probably made the mistake of meeting once again the wishful look on his husband at the end of his stare and his eyes softened immensely. With a second glance he looked at the colorful touch on their walls and  _ smiled _ while doing it, seemingly growing attached and resigned to the unwanted artwork that decorated the room like a sore thumb. 

He tried to stifle his laughter before he joined his husband and met Noah’s bright eyes “Maybe you are right, I think I would like that too”

This didn’t help them clear any confusion, if only it grew even worse.

The certain thing is that Noah got away with it.


End file.
